Existing gaming machines, such as traditional slot machines have certain outcomes in primary games and bonus rounds which result in a player gaining awards or values. Often the outcome is the player reaching a winning value, symbol or combination of symbols out of a relatively large set of non-winning values, symbols or combinations of symbols.
Furthermore, existing gaming devices typically use sound effects to emphasize certain game outcomes. A common sound effect is the sound of a ringing bell when a player wins an award. Various sound effects are used for other events such as the beginning and ending of a primary game and the initiation of a bonus round.
Known gaming devices do not, however, generate sound effects in relation to how close a player comes to reaching a certain outcome or how often a player avoids a certain type of outcome. For example, existing gaming devices do not generate various sound effects when a player comes within a certain proximity to a winning outcome or when a player repeatedly fails to reach certain outcomes for a certain number of times.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new features for gaming devices, where the new features involve sound effects associated with how close a player comes to reaching certain outcomes which do not result in an award or a deduction.